vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
News and Events
2nd August, 2017 The Great Array Debacle While attempting to improve the sharing of links across platforms (Facebook to Server1, Armor to Kong and ) it seems someone messed up. When people attempted to post location boss links to their guild's message board all that showed up was the word, Array. The devs. are now aware of this and if not fixed already, soon will be (hopefully). UPDATE After more than 3 days there is still a problem with posting bosses but the error message has changed from posting to something like: https://www.kanoplay.com/vikingclan/boss/view/250788807/302/1518497004?game_server=server_2" onclick="return ajax({page:'boss/view/250788807/302/1518497004'});">Orc Bloodchief Level: 62. 6th June, 2017 A Marriage in the Family Congratulations to Jan and Kala who recently tied the knot as the first (known) Viking Clan wedding. In honour of the Thormhammer nuptials Viking Clan has released a special commemorative item, the Thorhammer Cake Topper which is available on each of the game servers. 17th May, 2017 Another Change to Chat Today we saw another minor change to world chat that may affect the way people play. Previously in all the chats the poster's name was a link that took you to their home page. This facility has been removed in World and Jobs chat but remains in Guild, Tavern and Groups chat. The link was useful when adding new clan or for sending a private message to clan. This has been replaced by a, , button (as well as a mute button) to help lessen this problem but it looks like this link sends an invite whether you are clan or not. 4th May, 2017 Lounge Joins Chat Lineup The new World Chat stream was launched today. The Lounge, as it is called, is supposed to be a less censored version of World Chat. The outstanding difference is that it is only available to those above level 300. This new chat allows for personal abuse, swearing and other bad language but still draws the line at things that venture towards the criminal like: racism, talk of child/sex/physical abuse and threats of physical violence. In order to make sure that everyone knows what they are letting themselves in for there is an opt-in screen to go through before you can view and contribute to it. 16th March, 2017 Auto-join for Guilds As of today joining a guild can become a much quicker process. Previously if you wanted to join a guild you would have to send an invite request then wait for that request to be accepted. This update adds a new selection to the guild options that enables the guild to accept join requests as soon as they are made without further intervention. Newly created guilds will have this feature enabled by default. If you are thinking about joining a guild with auto-enrol enabled you will receive a warning before you commit. 2nd March, 2017 Favors from Kano/Apps In addition to free Stamina, Energy and Coin, it is now possible to get free favor points from Kano. Unlike Stamina and Energy payouts, which are based on a player's maximum for that resource, this boost offers a fixed amount of favor points for everyone, in this case three. 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 Category:Content Category:Bosses Category:Gifts